charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist in the 2012 Disney animated film W''reck-It Ralph. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Background Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the hero and the titular character of the arcade game ''Fix-It Felix, Jr., where he saves an apartment building, and its inhabitants, from being destroyed by a hulking man named Wreck-It Ralph. To everyone in Niceland, the town within the game, Felix is the poster boy for goodness. Felix himself is very polite and kind to everyone he meets, even to Ralph. According to Ralph at the beginning of the film, Felix's magic hammer was given to him by his father, Fix-It Felix, Sr. The hammer has the ability to fix anything and everything, and can even heal an injured character. Physical Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and brown boots and gloves His cap is also blue and has his initials detailed onto it. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has celebrations thrown in his honor. During the celebrations, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's. Felix speaks with a southern accent and is constantly heard using various phrases such as "Oh my land!" and "Jiminy, jaminy!", mostly when something shocking or amazing occurs. However, while Felix wasn't antagonistic towards Ralph, he was (albeit, unintentionally) insensitive to Ralph's feelings for thirty years, never considering how Ralph felt about his role as the game's villain, simply taking him for granted, and didn't even think to invite Ralph to the game's 30th anniversary, making him find it awkward when Ralph asks to be invited to try some cake. When Ralph game-jumped, Felix went to get him back, not interested in why Ralph had taken off, only interested in the well-being of his game, and is cross with Ralph once they reunite, expressing how he'd been rejected and treated like a criminal - It was there he finally realized that's what Ralph had been subject to for thirty years, and so they work together to help Vanellope and save Sugar Rush, significantly improving their relationship, where Felix calls Ralph "brother" and even asks Ralph to be his best man at his and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding. Like the other characters from the film, Felix's appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (and it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves and a sightly different utility belt. However, it changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt with a name tag on it and the belt's appearance changed as well. His facial expressions and hair style are also very similar to his own voice actor's, Jack McBrayer. Disney Parks Currently, Felix makes no live appearances at the Disney theme parks around the world. However, he and Ralph are featured in their own segment in the castle show, Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. Quotes * "Ralph abandoned his game!" * "I can fix it!" * "Oh, I bet that's Mario. Fashionably late, per the norm." * "Okay, everyone calm down. Ralph probably fell asleep in the washroom of Tapper's again." * "Stand by. My Q*bertese is a little rusty." * "Ralph's gone Turbo?!" * "I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr., ma'am,... from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr." * "Jiminy Jaminy, look at that high definition...your face... it's amazing!" * "And it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks and I cannot ask you to risk your life cleaning up his mess. No flex on this one ma'am. I am coming along with you!" * "That's right, you guys just got plugged in. Well, back when the arcade first opened, Turbo Time ''was by far the most popular game in the world, and Turbo... he loved the attention. So when ''Road Blasters got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder... boy was he jealous. So jealous that he abandoned his game and tried to take over the new one. Turbo ended up putting both games and himself out of order... for good." * "Oh, that's not blunt force trauma, ma'am. That's just the honey glow in my cheeks." * "Ma'am I just gotta tell ya,... You are one dynamite gal." * "But all I said is that you're a dynamite gal!" * "Why do I fix everything I touch?!" * "I don't need to do Boo. Forgive my potty-mouth." * "I'm just so... so crossed with you! Do have any idea what you've put me through?! I mean, higgledly-piggledy all over creation looking for you! I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix! And then... I met the most dynamite gal. Oh, she gives me the honey glow, something awful...But she rebuffed my affections! And then...I got thrown in jail!" * "No! Ralph, you don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!" * "Milady! You came back!" * "Oh my land" * "You did it, Ralph! Way to go, brother!" Trivia * In Latin, "Felix" means "lucky" and "successful". * During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character, whilst Ralph had the role of a supporting character. However, writer Phil Johnston, felt that the story of Ralph becoming a bigger person (a hero) would be more compelling. * In an early draft of the film, Felix was intended to join Ralph on his journey to become a hero. However, the filmmakers felt that Felix's inclusion would distract the central heart of the story: the relationship between Ralph and Vanellope. * True to his name, Felix can fix anything with his magical golden hammer, including, apparently, physical injuries. Unfortunately for him, this comes with a catch; anything the hammer touches is instantly restored to pristine condition, and cannot be used to destroy or damage things. An example when he tries to break the prison bars, but instead strengthens them. * Felix, in a way, has similar traits to Bob the Builder: both can fix anything, and their signature lines involve "fixing things" ("Can we fix it? Yes we can!" / "I can fix it!"). * In the video game, he claims that he is lactose intolerant, like Candace Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, both from Phineas and Ferb. * Felix is the fourth protagonist in a Disney animated feature to be put in jail, the first three being Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin from Aladdin, and Flynn Rider from Tangled. * In one scene of the film, Felix mentions Mario during the party; Mario is Nintendo's mascot. His main inspiration was Mario: They both wear caps, gloves, and boots and they also had some kind of accent (Mario's Italian, Felix's Southern slang). ** However, Bowser, Mario's arch nemesis, appears in the movie, as Mario is only referenced. ** Another however, Felix is a smart but cowardly-at-times person which makes him similar to Luigi, Mario's brother. * Felix can speak Q*bertese, although he says it's a little rusty. * In The Art of Wreck-It Ralph, it shows changes in Fix-It Felix's appearance from a figure made of measuring rulers to a human wearing overalls to a human wearing modern plumbers uniform. * Fix-It Felix has some similarities with his voice actor, Jack McBrayer. * Felix is the second Disney character voiced by Jack McBrayer (first is Irving from Phineas and Ferb). ** However, Felix is the first to be voiced by Jack McBrayer in a Disney feature while Irving is the first to be voiced by the same actor in a Disney TV series. * Another scene with Calhoun is that when they fell into the Nesquik-sand, they stepped on a double-striped branch since Vanellope mentioned that double stripes break. * Despite being inspired by Mario from Mario Bros., Fix-It Felix also has some similarities with another Disney character, Manny Garcia, from Handy Manny. ** They have similar clothes: cap, short-sleeved shirt, an undershirt, tool belt, gloves, jeans (with rolled up sleeves), and shoes. ** They both had round noses. ** They both had "magical" tools. ** They both fix things. ** Both of them are short in height. ** Many people found them cute. ** Manny's motto sounded similar to Felix's catchphrase. ** Manny's "pet" was named Fix-It, which is now Felix's title. *** However, they had a few differences too. **** Manny is Hispanic and speaks English as his second language while Felix looked more European and speaks English with a touch of Southern slang. **** Manny never took off his hat, except at the wedding episode, and Felix took his hat off several times in the film. * Despite being the central "good guy" in the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., Felix seems to be the only one who does not think Ralph is as bad as he's programmed to be. He seems to only repudiate Ralph in order to stay "on top" with the "good guys", and generally tries to cease all arguments between the "good guys" and Ralph. * Even though Felix wears a short-sleeved blue shirt and carries a golden hammer in the game (and in the film), the film shows that the Fix-It Felix, Jr. ''game cabinet has pictures of him wearing a yellow shirt and carrying a normal hammer. * It is possible that after marrying Calhoun, Felix's full name became Fix-It Felix Calhoun since Felix might never really had a last name. * In the junior novelization, Mary was announcing the Nicelanders' favorite flavors and when she get to Felix's she wasn't interrupted by Ralph like in the movie so she reveals that Felix's favorite flavor is vanilla. * Felix is the only character in the film to be seen regenerating after dying (he was in his game when he got smashed by a building piece) along with some soldiers from ''Hero's Duty. Turbo was seen getting killed but didn't regenerate since he was not in his own game. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Film characters Category:Human Category:Wreck-it Ralph characters Category:Protagonists Category:Living characters Category:Married Category:Blue eyes Category:In love Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Male Damsels Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Good vs Good Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Sidekick Category:Athletic Characters Category:Successful characters Category:Famous characters Category:Mascots Category:Outright characters Category:Outright Heroes Category:Book characters Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Titular characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Brown hair